Facing the Shadows - Zed Fanfic
by TwinDisciplines
Summary: It had been years since Zed had taken over the Kinkou order, the end resulting in the death of his once master. Now he works as the head of his own order, "The Shadows", yet to this day he still wonders and questions this decision over and over, though always disregarding it until a flurry of events come to his door, forcing this Master of Shadows to venture in his own past.
1. Chapter 1 - Gateway

**Chapter 1: Gateway**

As the Ionian skies loomed over Runeterra, Zed had found himself lying down, back against the wooden floors of the once Kinkou temple, seemingly staring at an endless sky. The raid had already occurred years ago, yet the master of shadows still appeared lost in his mind.

"Did I make the right choice…?" He muttered.

"But of course." Another voice interrupted.

"Hmph!?" Zed's voice quickly became staggered and heavy, as his body leapt of the floor and drew his blade from his metal hand guard suspecting an enemy. However, he would then stutter after realising who this _voice_ came from.

"You said you would leave if I took the temple and pledged loyalty to the shadows." He continued slowly, retracting his weapon.

"Haha but clearly you haven't. Your mind is weak and wavering Zed."

Even without the intervention, he knew the shadows were right. He was nearly at a mental break as he his blade finished its course on his master's throat, Shen's face unseen by his mask, but certainly filled with a thirst for vengeance and despise.

As his pupils continued to raid the temple, slaughtering his once friends and comrades, his head wouldn't stop pulsating watching the blood spill off everyone around him.

Zed lifted his crimson eyed helmet with a great glare in his eyes.

"The choice has been done," he huffed. "I will eliminate all whom follow the Kinkou and raise pupils in the order of the shadow."

 _Balance is a fool's master._

The voice could only smile.

...

Dawn would soon rise on the horizon, as the shadows would then retreat amidst the darkness of the temple halls. Zed let out a breath, eyes filling with determination. He could hear the awakening of his students past the tapestry walls, each groaning from the night sleep under the hollow skies. Re-equipping his helmet, a glare would emit of a bright red texture.

Trainings of the shadows were nothing different from the training of Kinkou, Zed once being a student, and living through it his whole life. In contrast though, unlike the policy of Kinkou, balance was to be exploited and the shadows were to be fulfilled. If you were not working on a martial art, you were prioritising shadow manipulation.

The grounds were filled with students, each dressed in simple black cloth and a tainted purple mask over the mouths. In the raid for the temple itself, numerous of Zed's pupils would be slain at the hands of the Kinkou's warriors in relation to their own, Shen being the most notorious of them all.

Countless scouts had already been sent to investigate the location of the broken religion, along with finding the Eye of Twilight himself, yet none would either return or present anything valuable. A troublesome foe would still and always be at the remnants of his previous past.

"Master! Trouble at the gates!" a student yelled breathless.

Zed eyes flickered. ' _An enemy of some sort? Or has Shen finally come for his revenge'_ he thought rapidly yet still keeping composure.

Despite puzzling the arrival, Zed was unfazed as always.

Much alike the _Twilight_ , the shadows were to consume him slowly, depriving him of thoughts and feeling, thus emotionless. The only exception to this would be feelings of rage and darkness.

Only _it_ can truthfully communicate on a greater level to Zed as he would often disregard others' behalf if it were not to further his own ideals. Raising his hands to his armour-covered chest he began channelling.

"It shall be dealt with quickly" Zed preached, the sight of his extending blade being inadmissible to the people around him.

The student whom delivered the message still stared at him attentively, Zed's body was quickly shrouded in a black-like matter, prior to his abrupt disappearance. _Living Shadow._


	2. Chapter 2 - Reminiscence

**Chapter 2: Reminiscence**

'Akali…'

'Zed…'

The wind would continue to howl against the temple's entrance, loud yet appearing quiet to the two warriors, gazes locked against each other. The both were to be surrounded by the autumn trees, now a variety of yellows and oranges rustling against one another.

As the two stood in a standstill, Zed could notice the tightening of Akali's grip against her weapons handle. The Fist of the Shadow was restraining herself yet her eyes still in deep focus, also noticing Zed's unsheathed blade.

"Why?" the Kinkou assassin spoke.

" _His_ death…? Or _yours?"_ Zed replied, feeling his battle instincts beginning to circulate in his head.

The line was neither in pride or foolish arrogance, but instead a threat to the warrior, however nothing was given except a completely unwavered face. Though as time was, unlike him, very much kind to the women, Zed could only grin and reminiscence.

…

"Faster! Faster I Said!"

The Kinkou's teachers were not be thought of as the 'supportive encourager' type of trainer you'd find for kids of Demacian Nobility. Frankly speaking, they were incredibly strict. The teachings being a balance between all, had resulted in neither cruelty or kindness, the main policy being _discipline_ through all practices.,

Zed was still a young man at the time, training in a harder regimen than most his age. He was to be exclusively taught by the _head,_ alongside Shen, him being his father. However, never would Zed imagine, the man there for most of his childhood, would be the man he were to murder.

Every so often, amidst the corners of the room would consistently harbour another assassin. Zed couldn't really pinpoint her identity at first, the student abusing the darkness of the dojos walls seemingly invisible, her eyes glaring attentively at their trainings. This young girl, was Akali, whom only had been a few years younger than the two.

Akali had a huge admiration for Shen. Though never speaking out about it, the look in her eyes that Zed were to see we're one that idolized his brother-in-arms. Noticing this more than often, the young Zed would often tease Shen about this whom appeared oblivious; an occasional knock on his shoulder and giving a specific glance would always seem to lift his spirits up during the tough times of training.

At the time, Zed was truly happy.

…

The mood was still tense between the two fighters. Both graduates of the Order, both skilled in their own styles, yet both having different ideals. The orange-autumn leaves continued to fall against the floors of the temple, much-like the blood stains, all those years ago.

"Not the answer I wished for," Akali relented with a sigh. "Though. I will take pleasure in choking it out of you!"

Leaping at an intense speed Akali raised her Kama in line of Zed's head-guard, the other held behind her cutting the wind with its blade. Zed could only grin. _A straight forward tactic is going to get you anywhere, Akali,_ he thought, tilting his body at the last second just to mock her advance. Though Zed were to be underestimating the Fist of the Shadow.

Arrogantly leaning against one foot - not retaining a battle stance whatsoever - a singular Kama were to be sent flying towards him spinning. _Assassin's Mark._ Without hesitation though, Zed would pull back his already extended blade, and proceed to knock the weapon against his own.

A standstill erupted between the two, neither giving a second glance. Backs facing each other, sound only to be heard by the wind gliding through the leaves.

"I see you've learned some new tricks." he uttered, slowly turning to face her.

"The order doesn't just wait around." Akai smirked, catching the ricocheting Kami with ease and doing the same.

Both grinned.

"HURAGH!"

Charging again, she held both blades to her side this time, proceeding to somersault over Zed's head and recite a phrase. _Twilight Shroud._

The air soon became thin around Zed. A faint violet colour began to erode around the Master of Shadows. He was already all too familiar with the ability from the previous fights... Only. It was far worse.

Kamas began ricocheting of all directions in matters of split seconds.

Deflecting them as he did previously, now using his two blades, he could only see the Kinkou assassin when she danced in and out of the shadows, trying to find an opening that were to quickly end his life. As Zed's patience was beginning to thin, it suddenly stopped.

"PWOOSH", the fight ended.

…

"As much as it'd be enjoyable going on with this," Akali preached, returning her Kamas to their handles. "Mission comes first as always."

Silence soon erupted between the two. Zed would let out a breath through his helmet, though never ceasing it to let it show on his face. The irritation on just how much she had grown, how much she had actually put him on the spot. It worried Zed as he truly underestimated Akali, along with the threat the Kinkou now posed based on their battle.

Sswiftly retracted his metal sabre to his pairing gauntlet, the metal amplified clink-sort-of sound.

"What is it you wish to tell me, Akali…?" the man uttered, the soles of his boots continuing to scab the pavement floors.

"Shen."

The word cut off all wavering thoughts.

"Shen what...?" he preached, feeling an uneasiness crawl up his spine.

"He wishes to talk to you once again like to old days…"

...

 **Author Note: Man, I know I suck at writing, and the main thing I struggle with is making stories longer, kinda ironic being the concept of this to be a short story. Right now the tip I've been told is too "visualise being there, and over analyse anything I saw". I have a high admiration for authors that can create huge descriptive stories, yet not so long as to make it boring or just a dictionary of adjectives. Anyway, thankyou and I'm out.**

\- TwinDisciplines


	3. Chapter 3 - Control

**Chapter 3**

Zed stood speechless in front of the Kinkou Assassin, an uncommon sight to many that stood against him. _After all I've done… He wishes to talk to me…?_

The sun had already begun to set against the temple, the forest's foliage covering its slow descent under the horizon. Akali was as calm as ever, her attention away from Zed thinking it give him peace on his decision. _My hands are stained with his own father's blood yet regardless he would ask..._

" _But to kill you of course_." A voice echoed. A sudden pain rose to his head, Zed violently lifting his hand to his face, forcefully gripping it to deal with the pain. Soon he fell onto one knee, opposite hand clenched, his steel blade extending with lightning speed, carving a line against the cement.

"No…"

"Yes."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Zed yelled, hands on his head, both knees against the ground. Akali quickly turned to the see the warriors distress, instantaneously raising her Kamas out their handles in sense of imminent danger.

" _You know it my child. You killed his own father. He would never forgive you after all the blood you yourself have spilled_."

Zed could only groan in response.

" _You **are** a monster. You **are** a murderer. You **ARE,** a shadow…_"

The moment the phrase ended, a sudden click occurred in the warrior's mind.

…

"Zed…?" Akali cautiously spoke.

From her eyes Zed was enveloped in a dim-black fog with the outline of his body barely to be seen. Fractions of shadows shaped like him were to be dashing in and out of the strange substance, each laughing deeply drowning out Zed's yells of pain.

Moments continued to past and at this point the moon had already begun to rise into the sky, covering the two assassins in the dark coat of night. Akali remained purely focused on Zed, now hearing nothing resembling his voice, the black fog continuing to emanate sounds of what were shrieks of soldiers before death.

"POOF"

It suddenly stopped.

"Y-ee-sss" a voice preached.

…

She could hear the words come from his helmet, but it was were like a different voice altogether. With the night it came a silence with only them to break it. Crickets were not to be chirping for some strange reason and even the leaves stopped rustling - only faint winds to brush against them.

There Zed lay, legs crossed, seemingly meditating in the middle of the temple pathway. His eyes glowed with much stronger colour, his aura enveloped with a mix of blood-red and the black from the fog.

"What are you…?" Akali finally spoke,

"What am I you ask…?"

The assassin remained silence, noticeably tightening her grip against her weapon.

"I…" the voice continued. "Am Zed!"

Laughing maniacally, he suddenly he disappeared from the air, a mark appearing and glowing on Akali's abdomen. She could see three faint shadows of Zed cross her sides slashing non-physical blades that seemed all-too real. _Death Mark._ Suddenly appearing behind her, Zed would stab his metal sabre into her back – it alone possibly killing her – prior to him spinning the top side of his body to slash with his arms extended. _Shadow Slash._

Realizing that this would end her life, Akali narrowly dodged it and leapt to the closest tree for high ground. She would only grunt as the pain from his first stab spiked from her back. Zed would only glare upwards toward her, saying nothing, the red glow in his eyes being enough to tell her he was out for blood.

 _He is no longer the Zed we know._ Akali muttered.

"The shadows have corrupted you to much," she exclaimed, yet still with sorrow in her voice. She stared deeply into the helmet of the man who once was the brother of her now master. "It seems I have come too late."

Gracefully, Akali leapt from tree to tree, entering the darkness of the forest. Zed, now warily and tired from his body moving seemingly on its own, collapsed against the floors. As his vision starting to become blurry, and his eyes beginning to close, he could only mutter, _I'm sorry…_

 _brother._

 _..._

 **Author Note: Another shitty story my friends! My mum told me to write a whole different story of how the shadows are actually the good side, with the order of Kinkou brainwashing its subjects or something like that. Meh, maybe later. Ugh bout 670 words! I'm jealous on how people can go on and on and reach like 2000 per chapter ;-; . Anyway, thankyou for baring with my story and have a good day :D .**


	4. Chapter 4 - For Balance

**Chapter 4: For Balance**

'We together shall give balance to the world!'

'Yes my brother we shall!" a young Zed exclaimed brightly.

The two warriors stood side by side in one of the Kinkou's dojo buildings both now turned thirteen. Their intermediate courses were now to be completed, with the both personally accepted to be taught under the head's wing – not too say that the fact of his son being one of them didn't affect the decision at all.

Zed had viewed the Kinkou Order very highly. It was balance. It was not something was more right than the other, but instead that everything must be in equilibrium; whether spirits, humans, or even whole countries.

The young trainee looked into his friend's eyes. Shen, high hopes, strong beliefs, and overwhelming talent much like his father. But to Zed, he was just his closest friend; a brother if you may. To that point ninjas weren't permitted a mask till they reached 15, leaving the two plenty of room to openly smile, and laugh with one another. The two were in-separable, until a certain day.

...

"Shen. Zed. To the floor please." The head spoke, eyes unwavering as the two young adults took to the sparring ground. Zed let out a breath, as he knew this day would eventually come. _A battle for the Head._

Students were to be seen surrounding the two on seats resting against the dojo's walls. Light were to be hovering over them through the wooden room's open air ceiling; it was fairly convenient that the day in particular were to be open skies. Zed had finally turned 15 a few months after Shen and it was decided that one of the two were the most fitting to take over for Shen's father was beginning face the consequences of age. However, the temple had a rule past from generations. To avoid controversy, the loser was to be banished.

Hours before this, Zed were to be residing beside Shen in his room stiffly sitting on his bed, elbows on knees, hand on head. "Why does it have to be like this?"

"We do not disobey the choices of our head, Zed".

"But why must one of us be banished after brother!?"

Shen's face furrowed.

"WE DO NOT QUESTION THE ORDER!"

The room became silent, with Shen's yell as if no-one from the rooms beside them had even noticed. Zed stood up from the bed and headed for the door yet to only stop at the hinge.

"Don't you care about me brother…?"

Shen could only remain silent, turning away from his best friend. Zed eyes could only stare to the floor, not daring too face him again. With that, he left, closing the door swiftly.

…

"Begin."

Leaping forward, Zed unleashed a flurry of slashes using the two blades of his pairing gauntlets. The battle created a melody of clinks, as Shen would deflect each and every attack with the blade of his own.

Knocking away his opponent's blade with a strong swing, Shen proceeded to lift his sword to the air. _Twilight Assault._ The steel sword glimmered with a faint bluish' purple gradient, as his attacks became more powerful and sharper with every swing. Zed already knew Shen was a far better swordsman than him, for he already uncovered two unique abilities of his own, while Zed had only deciphered the basic _Razer Shuriken._

Zed crossed his blades against one another, absorbing Shen's final and third swing yet rebounding off it, creating distance. Pulling his hands far behind his back, Zed began channelling. _Razer Shurik-_ but it was too late. _Shadow Dash._

It was only a moment, yet Shen had closed the distance within seconds. Zed became agitated.

 _You never told me you learned your third ability!_ he thought, as he watched him bring his sword from the bottom upward knowing that the attack would cause a fatal wound.

"STOP!"

Shen's blade came to a halt.

…

"The battle has finished. Shen is the winner."

Zed fell on his knees, making no attempt to break or shield his fall. He could already feel the glares of his comrades beside him. The victory wasn't unexpected – Shen always being the more… everything. Whether attention, respect, talent or skill, Zed was always behind, Shen subconsciously making it very clear through every passing day.

"And as such," the head continued. "Zed shall be exiled."

The assassin's face quickly begun welling with tears. Zed in correspondence proceeded to turn his face upwards to face Shen, however all that was given was his blank emotionless expression, staring down at him making the warrior feel more inferior than ever.

Shen remained silent and all of Zed's emotions had turned to anguish.

"Brot- Shen… Why…?"

Shen would not kneel or give a hand, yet instead simply spoke.

"For balance."


End file.
